My Life
by Titania Althaf
Summary: Uchiha. Nama yang akrab sekaligus asing di telingaku. Sebuah nama keluarga yang semenjak aku bisa mengingat telah melekat di belakang nama kecilku. Uchiha Sakura. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak habis pikir. Tidak akan aneh ketika semua keluargaku memang bermarga Uchiha. Tetapi sepanjang garis keturunan keluargaku yang kutelusuri secara diam-diam dari buku silsilah keluarga yang ku
1. Chapter 1

Hai, aku newbie yang selama ini lebih sering menjadi silent reader. Mohon bantuan senpai sekalian.

_Fic_ ini sudah pernah di_publish_ sebelumnya, tapi aku lupa kata sandi akunku yang lama. Jadi, aku buat akun baru dan _publish_ ulang. Selamat menikmati.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Sakura's Pov

Uchiha. Nama yang akrab sekaligus asing di telingaku. Sebuah nama keluarga yang semenjak aku bisa mengingat telah melekat di belakang nama kecilku.

Uchiha Sakura.

Itulah namaku. Sesuai dengan namaku, rambutku sewarna bunga sakura. Ya, jangan kaget, rambutku berwarna merah muda. Hal yang membuatku akan cepat ditemukan dan akan menjadi pusat perhatian di manapun aku berada. Dengan dilengkapi jidat yang 'cukup' lebar, maka lengkaplah sudah kelainan-kelainan yang ada pada diriku yang membuat sahabat dan kakak tersayangku mempunyai alasan untuk mengejekku.

Oke, kembali ke nama margaku. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak habis pikir. Tidak akan aneh ketika semua ayahku memang bermarga Uchiha. Tetapi sepanjang garis keturunan keluargaku yang kutelusuri secara diam-diam dari buku silsilah keluarga yang kutemukan di ruang kerja _tousan_, aku tidak menemukan nama Uchiha dalam buku tersebut. Ayahku bermarga Haruno, begitupun _niisan_ku dan ibuku yang dulunya bermarga Senju sekarang mengikut ke marga yang sama dengan ayahku.

Aku anak angkat? Kurasa tidak. Siapapun yang melihat aku sekeluarga, maka akan mengatakan bahwa aku dan _kaasan_ adalah ibu dan anak . Wajah kami mirip. Bertanya pada orang tuaku? Aku telah menanyakannya semenjak aku masuk sekolah dan mengetahui bahwa dalam satu keluarga, marga tiap anggotanya akan sama. Saat itu, _kaasan_ menjawab bahwa aku akan tahu sendiri nantinya ketika telah tiba saatnya. Dan kalian tahu? Aku menerima saja jawaban dari _kaasan_ tersebut sampai sekarang. Dan akibatnya, teman-temanku dan teman-teman _niisan_ yang pernah melihat kami bersama dan memperkenalkan diri akan mengira bahwa kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Sungguh aku tak habis pikir. Dan reaksi _niisan_ hanya tersenyum atau tertawa menanggapinya. Dasar tidak peka! Seharusnya _niisan_ _baka_ meluruskannya, dengan tersenyum seperti itu, dia malah akan membuat orang-orang mengira kami benar-benar sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana dia bisa dapat pacar kalau begitu? Dasar _baka_?

Kembali ke kehidupanku sekarang. Aku adalah seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun yang bersekolah di Suna High School. Aku tinggal dengan _kaasan_ dan _tousan_. _Niisan_? Dia di suatu daerah antah berantah. Hahaha. Dia sedang berada di Konoha. Sebuah Kota yang berjarak ratusan kilo dari Suna yang berpasir ini. _Niisan_ berada di sana untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Universitas Konoha yang terkenal dengan lulusan-lulusannya yang sukses.

Sebenarnya kami sekeluarga berasal dari Konoha, bahkan aku dan _niisan_ lahir di sana. Tapi ketika aku berumur tiga tahun, _tousan_ dipindahtugaskan ke Suna, sehingga di sinilah kami sekarang.

End of Sakura's PoV

"Ohayou, _kaasan_, _tousan_!" Sapa Sakura kepada ayah dan ibunya pagi itu.

"Ohayou, sayang. Bagaimana kabar _niisan_ mu?" Jawab ibunya sambil mengoleskan mentega ke roti ayahnya.

"_Baka_ _niisan_ baik-baik saja, _kaasan_. Dia hanya sibuk mengerjakan tugas dari dosennya." Jawab Sakura.

"_Niisan_ mu itu, lebih memilih ngobrol denganmu daripada _kaasan__,_" keluh _kaasan_ Sakura.

"Hahaha, _kaasan_ cemburu padaku," jawab Sakura riang.

"Begitulah _kaasan_mu, Sakura. Dia itu cemburuan, bahkan sejak kami muda dulu. Pernah suatu ketika ...", celoteh _tousan_nya.

"Oya? Lalu siapa yang cemburu padaku sampai-sampai tidak ke kampus?" Potong Mebuki Haruno.

"Oh, i-itu sebenarnya..."

"Lihat, Sakura. Begitulah _tousan_mu. Selalu aku yang dijelek-jelekkan, padahal dia sendiri yang sebenarnya begitu. Dasar laki-laki"

"Tapi, kau suka juga, kan?" Goda ayah Sakura.

"A-apa? Te-tentu saja tidak!"

"_Kaasan_mu berbohong, Sakura. Dia Cuma malu untuk mengakuinya. Lihat, wajahnya memerah"

"Diamlah."

Sakura tertawa melihat adegan _kaasan_ dan _tousan_nya. Begitulah setiap pagi di kediaman Haruno.

"Hahahahahahha, _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ lucu"

"Sudahlah, cepat selesaikan sarapan kalian dan segera berangkat." Sahut Mebuki Haruno mengalihkan perhatian suami dan anak bungsunya.

"Siap, komandan bos."

Sakura menyelesaikan sarapannya tak lama kemudian.

"Aku selesai. Aku duluan, _tousan_, _kaasan_. Sepertinya Gaara-_nii_ sudah menunggu di depan."

"Hati-hati, Saku."

"Iyaaaa!"

Setelah berpamitan dengan _kaasan_ dan _tousan_nya dengan mencium pipi masing-masing, Sakura berjalan keluar dan memakai sepatunya. Ketika berbalik setelah menutup pintu, ia menemukan seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato _ai_ di dahinya.

"Gaara-_nii_!"

"Aa", sahut pemuda itu, Gaara Sabaku.

"Dasar Tuan Pelit Kata", ejek Sakura yang tentu saja tidak diambil hati oleh si pemuda.

."..."

"Sudah lama menunggu, Gaara-_nii_?"

"Cukup untuk mendengarkan tiga lagu."

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Itu sih deritamu, Gaara-_nii_. Hahaha."

"Ayo cepat naik, kita sudah terlambat."

"Iya, iya. Dasar ketua OSIS sok rajin."

"Saku, _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ ingin bicara."

Hari ini, setelah makan malam ketika Sakura akan kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas rumah, ia dikejutkan dengan permintaan _tousan_nya. Tidak biasanya _tousan_nya memanggilnya sesudah makan malam kecuali ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikannya. Dia merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini. Seingatnya, Sakura tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun hari ini, tapi toh ia tetap mengikuti _tousan_nya.

"Silakan, _tousan_. Saku akan mendengarkan."

"Begini, _tousan_ ada urusan bisnis di luar negeri dan harus segera berangkat besok lusa. Mungkin untuk beberapa bulan..."

"Apa? Jadi bagaimana denganku, _kaasan_, _tousan_?" Potong Sakura.

"Dengarkan _tousan_ dulu, Saku", bujuk ayahnya.

"…."

Melihat anaknya tidak membuka mulut lagi, sang ayah kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Begini, karena ibumu akan ikut dengan _tousan_ dan akan berada di sana selama beberapa bulan, maka kami memutuskan untuk memindahkan sekolahmu ke Konoha. Kau akan tinggal bersama Sasori di sana, tapi kami akan mengunjungimu sebulan sekali. Kami tidak akan tenang meninggalkannmu sendiri di sini, Saku."

"Konoha? Aku akan ke Konoha dan tinggal bersama _niichan_? Benarkah, _kaasan_?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Kau kelihatan senang, Saku. Kau tidak terlihat sedih akan ditinggalkan _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ ke luar negeri selama beberapa bulan."

"Ah, bu-bukan begitu, _kaasan_. Saku sedih, tapi Saku juga senang akan bertemu bahkan tinggal dengan _niichan_. Saku sangat rindu dengan _niichan_, _kaasan_."

"Hah, baiklah. Itu artinya kau setuju dengan ini, kan Saku?"

"Ya, _tousan_."

"Rasanya aku yang tidak setuju dengan ini."

"_Kaasan_! Aku sayang _kaasan_, sangat sayang. Aku juga sedih kalian akan meninggalkanku, tapi kalian sendiri yang mengatakan akan menjegukku sebulan sekali. Dan artinya dalam sebulan sekali kita akan berkumpul bersama. Aku senang ketika memikirkan itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau siapkan barangmu, Saku. Kami akan mengantarmu ke Konoha besok pagi."

"Baik, _kaasan_." Jawab Sakura seraya beranjak ke kamarnya.

Sejak tadi gadis berambut merah muda yang berada di ruangan itu menatap kosong ke satu direksi. Hingga sang ibu yang masuk ke dalam kamarnyapun tidak dirasakan kehadirannya.

"Kenapa melamun, Saku?" Perkataan sang ibu berhasil membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ketika membereskan barang, aku rasanya tidak rela ditinggalkan _kaasan_ dan _tousan_. Hiks, hiks." Jawabnya dengan diiringi isakan pelan.

"Katamu tadi kau senang bisa bersama Sasori. Kenapa sekarang menangis?"

"Aku lebih sayang _kaasan_ dibanding _baka_ _niichan_." O-oh, sang gadis kembali merajuk pada ibunya-membuat Mebuki Haruno meringis geli melihat tingkah putrinya.

"Ya, Saku. _Kaasan_ tahu, sayang. Tapi keadaan memang harus begini, kau akan tinggal dengan _niichan_mu. _Kaasan_ percaya ia akan bisa menjagamu dengan baik."

"Bagaimana kalau aku berbuat salah dan _niichan_ marah dan mengusirku, _kaasan_? Aku juga tidak bisa masak banyak."

"Jadi, itu yang kau khawatirkan, Saku? Jangan khawatir, _kaasan_ tahu siapa _niichan_mu, _kaasan_ yang melahirkan kalian berdua. _Kaasan_ yang melihat betapa senangnya _niichan_mu melihat kau lahir ke dunia ini. Dia sangat sayang padamu. _Kaasan_ yang menjamin hal itu. Lagipula kau bisa melapor pada _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ kalau Sasori tidak menjagamu dengan baik, kami akan mengunjungimu sebulan sekali, kau ingat?"

"Baiklah, _kaasan_."

"Tidurlah, besok kita akan ke Konoha. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, _kaasan_."

.

.

.

**TBC**

Berkenan memberi masukan untuk fic pertamaku ini?


	2. Chapter 2

Saya kembali dengan fic gaje ini. Terima kasih yang telah membaca. Semoga suka dengan ceritanya.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

"Wah, Konoha kota yang indah, _kaasan_, _tousan_! Penuh dengan pepohonan dan taman yang indah. Banyak bunga-bunga, tidak seperti Suna yang gersang dan berpasir. Pantas _niichan_ senang berada di sini. Dasar _niichan_ curang. Awas saja nanti, aku akan menyiksamu, _niichan_. Tunggu saja. Hihihi." Seru gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk di bangku belakang mobil sambil menempelkan wajahnya di kaca mobil dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

Kedua orang tuanya yang berada di bangku depan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah putri kesayangan mereka. Mereka sudah terbiasa melihat tingkah Sakura yang terlalu antusias terhadap suatu. Seperti anak kecil saja, tapi jangan salahkan Sakura, orang tua dan kakaknya memang selalu menganggapnya anak kecil.

"Lihat siapa yang kegirangan sekarang. Dia sampai lupa bahwa dia takut diusir oleh Sasori." Goda sang ibu.

"_Kaasan_!" Lihat, dia merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"Hahahaha." Kedua orang tuanya hanya tertawa melihat pemandangan yang hampir setiap hari mereka lihat.

"Apa masih jauh, _tousan_?" Tanya Sakura ketika orang tuanya sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Sang ayah menjawab.

"Oh."

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai, Saku." Kizashi memberitahu putrinya.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Saku?" Kali ini Mebuki yang memanggil putrinya. Dan ketika berbalik sang ibu hanya menghela napas maklum.

"Ternyata dia tertidur. Biarkan saja. Nanti biar Sasori yang mengangkatnya, Sakura pasti kelelahan setelah perjalanan."

"_Kaasan_, _tousan_!" Seru sebuah suara dari arah rumah dan seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah _babyface _muncul dari arah suara tersebut untuk menyambut ayah, ibu, serta adiknya.

"Sasori, nak." Sang ibu langsung memeluk putra satu-satunya ketika Sasori telah berada di hadapannya.

"Ayah." Sapa Sasori sambil memeluk sang ayah setelah melepas pelukan terhadap ibunya.

"Kukira kau sudah lupa pada kami." Sahut Mebuki Haruno ketika sang suami telah melepas pelukannya terhadap Sasori, membuat Sasori tertawa menanggapinya.

"Hahaha, mana mungkin aku lupa pada kalian, _kaasan_."

"Sudahlah, Sasori. _Kaasan_mu hanya cemburu karena kau hanya rutin menghubungi Sakura."

"Hahaha, _kaasan_ tidak akan merindukanku kalau ada _tousan_ yang menemaninya. Lho, mana si cerewet itu, _kaasan_?" Tanyanya ketika tidak melihat sosok Gadis berambut merah muda yang biasanya akan langsung terdengar suara cemprengnya.

"Dia di mobil, ketiduran setelah puas melihat-lihat Konoha dari kaca jendela mobil."

"Hahaha, dasar anak itu. Silakan masuk, _kaasan_, _tousan_, 'dia' ada di dalam." Sasori mengucapkannya dengan nada misterius.

"Benarkah? Kenapa 'dia' tidak keluar menyambut kami?" Sang ibu bertanya padanya yang hanya menyebabkan Sasori menjawab dengan nada yang mengandung kelucuan tetapi mengundang pandangan bertanya dari orang tuanya.

"Dia tidak tahu bahwa kalian akan datang."

"Benarkah? Ayo _tousan_, kita masuk."

"Huhuhu, aku punya rencana yang sangat bagus. Kau harus berterima kasih padaku, bocah." Sasori mengatakannya sambil menyeringai setelah kedua orang tuanya bernajak masuk dan tidak melihatnya.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dengan warna biru yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Hm? Aku ada di mana? Jangan-jangan aku diculik oleh sindikat penjual gadis-gadis? Aku tidak mau! _Kaasan_! _Tousan_! _Niichan_! Tolong aku. Hiks, hiks, hiks..."

"Hmpf. Hahahahaha..." Terdengan suara seseorang yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"_Nii_-_nii_-_niichan_?" panggil Sakura ketika mengetahui suara tawa tertahan itu berasal dari pemuda yang dikenalnya.

"Ya, Saku?" Sahut Sasori.

Sakura memandang berkeliling pada ruangan yang ditempatinya kini. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan sebuah pintu yang terbuka dengan koridor di depannya sehingga dia menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah pintu ruangan ini, beberapa meter dari dari pintu, tersdapat sebuah lemari yang cukup besar berwarna cokelat, di bagian sudut depan lemari tersebut terdapat sebuah meja rias. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya lagi dan menemukan sebuah pintu lagi yang dia perkirakan sebagai pintu kamar mandi, di sebelah tempat tidur dan membelakangi pintu masuk terdapat meja belajar beserta kursi yang kelihatannya nyaman, di samping kanan tempat tidur terdapat nakas, dan terakhir tempat tidur _queen size_ yang menjadi tempatnya berbaring sekarang.

Dan pandangannya kembali kepada satu-satunya manusia selain dirinya di ruangan ini.

"Kenapa _niichan_ ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Karena ini tempat tinggalku di Konoha. Kau sekarang ada di kamarmu." Jawab Sasori santai.

"Kamarku?"

"Ya, dasar _baka_!" Jawab sang kakak dengan seringai yang membuat Sakura Haruno-

"Aku tidak _baka_, _niichaaaan_!"

-berteriak.

"Lalu siapa yang mengira dirinya diculik untuk dijual? Kau tidak cukup cantik untuk membuat sindikat itu menculikmu, Saku. Hahahaha." Sasori mulai menggoda sang adik disertai dengan tawa yang benar-benar membuat Sakura menjadi naik pitam.

"Dasar _niichaaaaaan bakaaaaa_! Awas kau _baka_ _niichan_." Teriak Sakura sambil bangun dari tempat tidur dan berniat untuk memberi pukulan mesra kepada sang kakak—yang sayangnya sudah diantisipasi oleh Sasori dengan berlari keluar kamar terlebih dahulu.

"_Kaasan_, _tousan_, anak kalian imajinasinya sangat tinggi. Hahaha." Teriak Sasori sambil berlari.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, _kaasan_, _tousan_!"

Kelihatannya kediaman Haruno akan dipenuhi dengan teriakan-teriakan mulai sekarang. Kasihan tetangganya.

.

.

.

"Jaga baik-baik _imotou_mu, Sasori." Pesan sang ibu ketika akan berangkat.

"Iya, _kaasan_, _tousan_. Tenang saja. Tapi kalau dia berbuat nakal, aku bisa menghukumnya, 'kan?" Jawabnya dengan disertai seringai yang malah menambah ketampanannya.

"Hei, apa-apaan itu? Tidak, itu tidak boleh. Iya, 'kan, _kaasan_, _tousan_? Ayo cepat bilang tidak." Parkataan Sasori membuat Sakura tidak bisa tinggal diam dan meminta dukungan dari orang tua mereka.

"Jangan menggoda adikmu lagi, Sasori. Tapi, usulmu bagus juga, kau boleh..." Bukannya membela, sang ayah malah semakin menggoda putrinya itu.

"_Tousaaaan_! Jangan bersekongkol dengannya." Dan hasilnya? Sakura cemberut-membuat ayah, ibu dan kakaknya hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

"Hahaha."

"Baik-baik di sini, Saku. Dengarkan apa kata _niichan_ mu karena selama di sini kau akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya."

"Baik, _kaasan_."

"Hubungi kami jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Baik, _tousan_."

"Baik-baiklah. Jangan suka bertengkar. Sasori, jangan terlalu sering menggoda adikmu."

"Iya, _kaasan_. Tapi, aku tidak janji. Hahaha."

"Baiklah, jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Kami akan mengunjungi kalian bulan depan. Kami pergi duli."

"Hati-hati, _kaasan_, _tousan_."

Setelah berpamitan, Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno meninggalkan anak-anaknya. Sakura hanya menatap mereka dengan bibir yang dimajukan dan pipi yang digembungkan Sasori berniat menjahilinya lagi.

"Sudahlah, jangan sedih begitu. Wajahmu jadi tambah jelek. Aku tidak akan menyiksamu, kok."

"Memangnya kapan aku terlihat cantik di matamu, _baka_ _niichan_?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan ekspresi yang sama minus pipi yang digembungkan.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Kau harus siap-siap. Besok aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah barumu." Ajak Sasori.

.

.

.

"_Niichan_, ayo cepat. Nanti aku terlambat. Katanya mau mengantarku ke sekolah baruku. Tapi jam segini belum muncul-muncul juga. Dasar cowok ganjen, dandan lama sekali. Kau itu laki-laki atau perempuan sih, _niichan_? Aku jadi heran, pantas kau tidak dapat-dapat pacar. Hah, aku prihatin denganmu, _niichan_ sayang."

Sete;ah beberapa hari menunggu hingga liburan selesai, Sakura akhirnya dapat melihat sekolah barunya. Akan tetapi sang kakak yang tidak lain adalah Sasori belum muncul juga, padahal dua puluh menit lagi jam masuk untuk sekolah barunya. Mana Saskura tidak tahu di mana letak sekolahnya tersebut. Sakura hanya tahu nama sekolahnya adalah Konoha High School, selain itu, itu tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Semuanya sudah diurus oleh orang tua dan kakaknya.

"Kau bilang apa, Saku? Aku cowok apa?" Sasori muncul dari arah tangga dengan celana jeans biru, baju kaos dilapisi dengan kemeja yang tidak dikancingkan, dan sepatu sport putih—yang tentunya gadis-gadis yang melihatnya akan langsung terpesona, beda dengan adiknya yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Eh, _niichan_. Hehe. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok. _Niichan_ lama sekali."

"Kalau begitu, ayo jalan." Ajak Sasori.

"Ayo, siapa takut?"

"Kita naik motor saja, ya? Kalau naik mobil akan terlambat."

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Kau takut dimarahi _tousan_, ya? _Tousan_ 'kan memberimu mobil agar kau tidak mengantar-jemputku dengan motormu itu. Kau ingin agar aku tidak melapor, 'kan?"

"Hah, _tousan_ terlalu sayang padamu. Terserah kau saja, kalau mau terlambat kita pakai mobilmu saja. Bagaimana?"

"Hehehe, aku lebih suka naik motor merahmu yang keren itu, _niichan_ sayang."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, imouto-_chan_. Nah, ayo cepat naik dan kenakan _helm_-mu tuan putri."

"Dengan senang hati, pengawal. Hahaha."

.

.

.

"Nah, kita sampai di sekolah barumu. Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat turun!" Sahut Sasori ketika melihat Sakura hanya diam.

"Eh? Iya-iya, aku akan turun, _niichan_."

"Ayo kita masuk. Kita langsung ke kantor kepala seolah saja. Ayo, kau tunggu apalagi?" Tanyanya ketika melihat Sakura tidak juga bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"_Helm_-nya aku simpan di mana, _niichan_?"

"_Helm_, ya? Ah, bawa helm-mu dan ikut aku."

"Kau tidak berniat membuatku membawa helm terus, 'kan?" Tanya Sakura sambilterus mengikuti Sasori hingga bernhenti di depan pos satpam.

"Tanuki-Jiisan, bisa aku minta tolong?" Ucap Sasori ramah pada seorang paman yang berjaga di pos itu.

"Oh, Sasori. Lama kau tidak ke sini. Kau ingin minta tolong apa?" Sahut orang yang dipanggil Tanuki-_jiisan_ oleh Sasori tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Begitulah, jiisan. Aku sibuk meladeni fans-fansku. Hehe."

"Benarkah? Lalu gadis manis di belakangmu itulah salah satunya?" Tanyanya dengan ibu jari diarahkan ke Sakura yang berada di belakang Sasori.

Sasori berbalik melihat Sakura sekilas dan kembali memandang Tanuki-jiisan.

"Oh, dia? Bukan, jiisan. Dia imouto-ku, dan jangan berbohong dengan mengatakannya manis. Saku, kenalkan ini paman penjaga sekolah. Baik-baiklah padanya agar kau bisa dibukakan pagar ketika terlambat. Dan paman, ini Sakura, adikku satu-satunya."

Perkataan Sasori sukses membuat Sakura melotot padanya, yang sebenarnya tidak mempunyai efek apapun pada Sasori. Kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kepada paman dihadapannya.

"Kenalkan, Sakura Uchiha. Mohon bantuannya. Dan jangan dengarkan kata _niichan_, _jiisan_. Dia tukang bohong." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Haha, panggil aku Tanuki-jiisan seperti Sasori saja, Sakura-_chan_. Dan aku mohon padamu agar jangan bersikap seperti Sasori ketika masih sekolah di sini. Ia murid yang banyak melanggar aturan." Sahut Tanuki_-jiisan_ dengan berbisik kepada Sakura-membuat Sakura tersenyum geli.

"Aku tidak begitu, _jiisan_. Begini, mulai hari ini aku ingin menitipkan helm adikku ini selama dia belajar. Bisa 'kan, _jiisan_?" Ucap Sasori yang ternyata mendengarkan bisikan tersebut.

"Tentu saja bisa. Sini, Sakura-_chan__._"

"Terima kasih banyak, _jiisan_. Bagaimana _Niichan_ bisa kenal dengan paman baik hati sepertimu?" "Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Jangan bergosip, Saku. Ayo cepat. Jangan dengarkan perkataannya, _jiisan_."

"Hahaha, adikmu lucu, Sasori."

"_Arigatou_, _jiisan_. Kami masuk dulu."

"Ya, semoga kau senang bersekolah di sini, Saku-_chan_."

.

.

.

"Aku mulai menyukai sekolah ini, _niichan_." Ucap Sakura sambil melihat-lihat gedung sekolah barunya.

"Baguslah, karena aku yang akan kerepotan jika sampai kau tidak suka." Jawab Sasori tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Kita sampai, ayo masuk."

Tok..tok,,,,

"Masuk!" Sahut sebuah suara wanita dari dalam ruangan yang bertuliskan Kepala Sekolah.

"Tsunade-sensei." Sapa Sasori ketika sudah berada dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Oh? Sasori? Ayo duduk. Dan ini pasti adikmu." Ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang Sakura perkirakan usianya belum empat puluh.

"Ya, sensei. Saya adiknya Sasori-_nii_. Sakura Uchiha." Sahut Sakura memperkenalkan diri, membuat Tsunade memperhatikannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, sebelum akhirnya merespon.

"Ya, Uchiha. Kau murid pindahan dari SHS dengan nilai yang lumayan bagus. Bahkan Chiyo sampai tidak rela melepaskanmu untukku. Tapi itu tidak berarti kau bisa seenaknya di sini. Kau tidak akan diistimewakan di sini seperti di Suna, kecuali kau bisa membuktikan bahwa kau memang punya sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan. Kami punya aturan yang harus kau patuhi. Mengerti?" Tanya Tsunade pada Sakura.

"Ya, sensei." Jawab Sakura. Padahal dalam hatinya 'Siapa juga yang berpikir aku akan diistimewakan?'

"Baiklah, kau akan ditempatkan di kelas XI IPA 2. Wali kelasmu akan datang sebentar lagi. Kau bisa langsung masuk belajar hari ini. Dan kau tidak memerlukan Sasori untuk mengantarmu ke kelas dan menungguimu sampai pulang, 'kan?"

"Iya, sensei."

Tok..tok...

"Masuk! Oh, Kakashi. Baguslah, kau punya siswa bari di kelasmu. Uchiha Sakura. Sakura, dia Kakashi Hatake, wali kelasmu."

"Uchiha? Dan Sasori?" Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut silver menentang gravitasi, dan wajah yang tampan muncul dan mengamati Sakura dan Sasori. Sakura yakin guru ini pasti diidolakan oleh banyak siswi.

"Ada maksud pandanganmu itu, sensei? Dia itu adikku." Sahut Sasori melihat gurunya ketika SMA itu melihat ke arah adiknya dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Oh, dia yang..." Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasori.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Sasori cepat tanpa membiarkan kalimat Kakashi terselesaikan.

"Kurasa bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi, Kakashi. Dan Sasori, kau tinggal sebentar, aku mau bicara denganmu." Ucap Tsunade mengingatkan mereka dan mengusir mereka secara halus sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, ayo Sakura. Kita temui teman-teman barumu." Ajak Kakashi.

"Baik, sensei." Jawab Sakura dan mengikuti senseinya itu setelah berpamitan pada Tsunade dan Sasori.

Sakura mengikuti Kakashi-sensei melewati koridor yang sudah sepi karena bel masuk telah berbunyi daritadi.

"Kau benar-benar adiknya Sasori, 'kan?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei sambil menoleh pada Sakura di belakangnya.

"Iya, sensei. Saya adik kandungnya." Jawab Sakura.

"Ya, warna rambut kalian hampir sama. Jadi, kenapa kau pindah ke sini?" tanya Kakashi. Lagi.

"Orang tuaku ada bisnis ke luar negeri dan aku dititipkan pada _niichan_. Singkatnya seperti itu, sensei." Jawab Sakura, 'dasar sensei banyak tanya'.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai. Ini kelasmu, ucapnya ketika berhenti dan menghadap sebuah pintu yang di atasnya dapat Sakura lihat bertuliskan 'Kelas XI IPA 2'. "Ohayou anak-anak!" Sapanya ketika akhirnya sang guru melangkah masuk.

"Ohayou, sensei." Jterdengar suara yang serempak menjawab sapaan tersebut.

"Tumben sensei tidak terlambat?" tanya salah seorang murid dengan tato segitiga di pipinya, yang ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh siswa yang lain.

"Hahahaha"

"Aku tidak punya halangan untuk datang tepat waktu hari ini, Kiba. Lagipula ada tugas yang harus kulakukan pagi ini. Sakura, masuklah." Jawab Kakashi-sensei setelah tawa mereka mereda, dan mengisyaratkan pada Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam kelas—yang mengundang tatapan tanda tanya, heran, dan kagum sebagian anak..

"Wah, siapa dia, sensei?" terdengar seorang siswa bertanya.

"Diamlah, kita akan mendengar perkenalan diri darinya. Silakan, Sakura." Jawab Kakashi-sensei.

"_Arigatou_ sensei.. perkenalkan, nama saya Uchiha Sakura, pindahan dari Suna High School. Mohon bantuannya, teman-teman." Ucap Sakura yang diakhiri dengan membungkuk pada teman-teman barunya.

"Lho, Uchiha? Kau seorang Uchiha?"

"Tapi tidak ada ciri-ciri Uchiha dalam dirinya, ya?"

"Iya, apa jangan-jangan dia berbohong?"

Terdengar banyak pertanyaan yang diajukan secara bersamaan oleh teman-temnannya membuat Sakura bingung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. Menurutnya tidak ada yang salah dengan perkenalannya tadi. 'Apa cara perkenalan orang Konoha tidak begitu?'

"Tenanglah semua! Kalian mendengar tadi namanya adalah Uchiha Sakura, berarti itu adalah namanya dan jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Sakura, kau bisa duduk di samping Yamanaka yang seperti barbie itu. Ino, angkat tanganmu dari alat make-up mu!." Ucap Kakashi-sensei membuat seorang siswi berambut pirang yang duduk dibangku ketiga dari depan mengangkat tangan tangan kanannya.

"Iya, Kakashi-sensei." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Nah, kau bisa duduk di samping gadis itu, Uchiha."

"_Arigatou_, sensei." Jawab Sakura dan berjalan menuju bangku di sebelah gadis Yamanaka itu.

Sakura berjalan ke bangku yang telah ditunjukkan oleh Kakashi-sensei sambil memperhatikan gadis yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya. Gadis yang katanya bernama Yamanaka, gadis yang sepertinya sangat tergila-gila dengan fashion.

"Hai, Sakura. Boleh 'kan aku memanggilmu begitu?" Sapa Yamanaka sambil memamerkan senyumnya ketika Sakura sampai di bangkunya.

"Hai, Yamanaka. Kau boleh memanggilku Sakura," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum pula.

"Ya, dan kau harus memanggilku Ino. Oke?" Katanya lagi. Sepertinya dia seorang yang cerewet.

"Oke. Boleh aku bertanya? Apakah Yamanaka _Florist_ milik keluargamu?" Tanya Sakura ketika dia mengingat sebuah toko bunga yang dilewatinya ketika akan berangkat sekolah tadi.

"Wah, kau pernah melihat toko bunga keluargaku? Ya, itu toko bunga milik keluargaku. Dan apakah kau benar-benar bermarga Uchiha?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya ketika ke sekolah tadi. Dan ya, aku bermarga Uchiha. Kenapa banyak yang sangsi dengan itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Tidak ada ciri-ciri Uchiha dalam fisikmu. Entahlah dengan sikapmu." Jawab Ino yang membuat Sakura bertambah heran.

"Memangnya bagaimana ciri-ciri fisik Uchiha? Kau kenal dengan keluarga itu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau bermarga Uchiha dan kau tidak tahu ciri-cirinya?" Tanya Ino balik dengan nada yang lebih heran daripada Sakura.

"Ya, Ino. Aku tidak tahu dan ingin tahu."

"Uchiha itu keluarga yang terpandang di Konoha ini, Sakura. Dengan tampang yang di atas rata-rata, otak yang juga di atas rata-rata, rambut hitam atau mungkin bisa dibilang biru gelap? Mata sehitam batu obsidian, kulit putih, yah seperti itu kira-kira. Dan lihat dirimu, yang paling mencolok adalah rambutmu itu. Itu asli, 'kan?" Kata Ino menjelaskan dan menanyakan tentang keaslian rambutnya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu itu? Tentu saja ini asli," jawab Sakura tidak terima. "Hm, dari deskripsimu tadi, aku memang tidak mungkin merupakan anggota keluarga tersebut, ya? Atau hanya kebetulan saja margaku mirip dengan mereka. Mungkin aku ini dari Uchiha yang lain?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura. Tapi, aku tidak yakin dengan yang kau katakan dengan Uchiha yang lain. Setahuku tidak ada keluarga di Jepang ini yang memiliki marga Uchiha selain mereka. Mereka terkenal, Sakura. Klan mereka sudah ada sejak dahulu. Memangnya siapa nama orang tuamu? Mungkin kau kerabat mereka?" Tanya Ino yang juga ikut penasaran dengan marga Sakura.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu? Kau mungkin akan tambah terkejut jika kukatakan, Ino."

"Apa maksudnya itu? Tidak ada yang membuatku lebih terkejut selain kau yang mengaku bermarga Uchiha, tapi tidak memiliki ciri-ciri fisik Uchiha."

"Aku tidak yakin dengan itu. Tapi, baiklah, nama ayahku adalah Kizashi Haruno."

"A-a-a-APPA? Kau bilang siapa tadi nama ayahmu?"

"Kizashi Haruno, Ino. Dan jangan tanyakan kenapa margaku berbeda dengan ayahku. Aku juga tidak tahu. Dan lihat, kau terkejut, 'kan?"

"Jangan bercanda, Sakura."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Ibuku bernama Mebuki Haruno, dan kakakku Sasori Haruno. Puas kau?"

"Maaf sebelumya, kau anak kandung orang tuamu, 'kan?" Tanya Ino dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Aku sudah biasa dengan pertanyaan itu. Dan ya, aku anak kandung sepanjang yang kuketahui dan kuyakini. Dan kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa lihat foto ibuku, tunggu, ini. Apa menurutmu aku anak angkat?" tabya Sakura ketika memperlihatkan foto keluarganya yang berada di dompetnya.

"Tidak, Sakura. Bahkan dari fotopun aku bisa melihat kemiripan kalian, aku bisa yakin kalau kau anak kandung ibumu. Dan ini ayahmu dan kakakmu? Walaupun tidak sebanyak kemiripanmu dengan ibumu, aku bisa melihat ada kemiripan dengan ayahmu, matamu sangat mirip dengannya. Dan wow, Sasori-_senpai_ ternyata kakakmu, Saku? Pantas aku tidak asing dengan Haruno." Ucap Ino terkejut.

"Kau lihat sendiri, kan? Kau yang melihat dari foto untuk pertama kalinya saja mengakui kemiripan kami. Ya, Sasori-_niichan_ adalah kakakku. Darimana kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sakura. Sepertinya mereka lupa bahwa mereka masih berada di kelas dengan Kakashi-sensei di depan sana.

"Dunia sempit, Sakura. _Niichan_mu itu adalah salah satu sahabat _niisan_ku. Kau kenal Deidara? Dia kakakku." Ino menjelaskan.

"Deidara? Tunggu, yang rambutnya pirang dan panjang dengan poni sepertimu itu? Kenapa namanya seperti nama laki-laki, Ino?"

"Hahahaha, kau lucu, Sakura. Ya, itu kakakku, Deidara. Dan dia laki-laki. Kau adalah orang yang keseribu tiga puluh tujuh yang mengira dia perempuan."

"Oh, _gomen_, aku benar-benar mengira kakakmu itu perempuan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Hah, kau teman yang menyenangkan. Ternyata aku berteman dengan adik dari sahabat kakakku sendiri. Kakakku, kakakmu dan teman-temannya menamai diri mereka Akatsuki. Entah apa artinya. Isinya orang aneh semua, kecuali Kak Konan, Kak Pein, Kak Itachi, dan tentu saja kak Sasori. Tunggu, kau kenal kak Itachi?"

"Kak Itachi? Siapa itu?"

"Seperti kataku tadi, dia salah satu anggota Akatsuki, dan dia adalah salah satu Uchiha."

"Apa? Bagaimana ciri-ciri yang kau sebut Kak Itachi itu, Ino? Aku ingin tahu yang mana orangnya. Dan kenapa _niichan_ tidak pernah memberitahuku?"

"Kau ingat salah seorang di foto itu yang berwajah tampan, kulit putih, mata onyx, rambut hitam panjang dan diikat dibelakang, dengan kerut dibagian wajahnya? Pokoknya yang paling normal di antara yang lainnya" Ino mencoba mendeskripsikan bagaimana rupa sang Uchiha sulung.

"Aku agak-agak lupa, nanti pulang aku langsung cari dan harus bertanya kepada _niichan_."

"Kalau kau mau melihat Uchiha, kau tidak perlu jauh-jauh. Di sekolah kita juga ada seorang Uchiha, dialah bungsu Uchiha." Ucapan Ino kembali membuat Sakura semakin penasaran.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, Uchiha Sasuke, tapi kau harus bersabar, Saku. Untuk sementara ini, Sasuke-_senpai_ sedang tidak berada di sekolah."

"Lho, memangnya ke mana dia?"

"Sudah kukatakan bukan bahwa Uchiha itu luar biasa pintar? Nah, berkat kelebihannya yang satu itu, dia dipilih untuk mewakili Konoha dalam olimpiade sains nasional."

"Kapan dia pulang? Aku ingin bertanya tentang marganya dan keluarganya. Aku penasaran dengan ini. Dan untuk bertanya kepada Sasori-_niichan_, aku menjadikannya sebagai opsi terakhir. Karena aku sudah puluhan kali bertanya kepadanya dan dia menjawab tidak tahu, padahal dia tidak pernah berbohong kepadaku. Dan sementara yang akhirnya kuketahui sekarang, rupanya dia bersahabat dengan salah seorang Uchiha. Oh, dan andai aku tidak dititipkan kepadamu, aku akan membalasmu_, baka_ _niichan_."

"Hahaha, ke mana orang tuamu?"

"Mereka ke luar negeri untuk bisnis dan menitipkan aku kepada _niichan_. Apa mereka tidak khawatir padaku? Jadi kapan Sasuke-_senpai_ itu pulang?"

"Entahlah, yang aku dengar dari beberapa fans-nya, dia akan pulang kira-kira satu minggu lagi. Kalau kau dititipkan karena orang tuamu pergi untuk bisnis, berarti kau akan pindah lagi ke Suna kalau urusan mereka selesai?"

"Fans? Memangnya dia artis? Tidak, aku akan menyelesaikan sekolahku di sini, dan mungki aku akan meneruskan kuliahku di sini juga, sebenarnya nenekku adalah orang Konoha asli dan memiliki rumah di sini, bahkan kata _kaasan_, kami dulu tinggal di Konoha hingga aku berusia lima tahun. Tapi aku tidak ingat apapun mengenai hal itu. Yah, dan karena keluargaku punya rumah di sini, dan tidak ada yang menepati, maka mungkin kami akan tinggal di sana nanti."

"Hahaha, jangan terjkejut jika memang dia seorang Uchiha. Sudah kukatakan bahwa Uchiha itu terpandang. Dengan tampang, kekayaan, dan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, semua gadis akan bertekuk lutut. Dan berhubung Uchiha sulung akan bertunangan, maka banyak gadis yang patah hati dan beralih ke Uchiha bungsu membuat fans-nya yang sudah sangat banyak jadi bertambah banyak lagi. Dan satu hal lagi, mereka memiliki fans club lho. Dan aku mau bertanya, katamu kau punya rumah keluarga di sini, tapi setahuku Sasori-_nii_ tinggal di apartemen."

"Berlebihan, sampai ada fans club segala. Dan jangan katakan kau juga salah satu dari banyak fansnya itu? Oh, tentang _niichan_. Katanya dia tidak suka tinggal di rumah besar sendirian, sepi katanya. Padahal aku tahu sebenarnya dia pasti takut tinggal sendirian di rumah besar nenek."

"Tidak berlebihan jika itu Uchiha. Aku bukan salah satu dari mereka, kau tenang saja. Makanya aku bisa menerima bahwa kau seorang Uchiha dan dapat berpikir jernih, tidak seperti mereka yang langsung membencimu begitu kau menyebut nama Uchiha."

"Aku bersyukur Kakashi-sensei menyuruhku duduk di sebelahmu kalau begitu."

"Hahaha."

.

.

.

**TBC**

Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri me_review_ chap sebelumnya. 3

Balas review:

hanazono yuri: makasih sdh review. Alhamdulillah, kalau kamunya tertarik. Review lagi, ya…

bluepinkgirl: makasih, sdh menganggap idenya bagus. Makasih juga buat masukannya masalah tanda baca itu, nanti lebih diperhatikan lagi. Untuk masalah klan danwarna rambut Mebuki, aku juga nggak tahu. Hehe, aku bilang dia dari klan Senju karena aku nggak tahu Mebuki itu waktu gadis marganya apa. Mohon maaf dengan ketidaktahuan saya dan seenaknya saja membuatnya seperti itu. Nih chap 2 2 udah apdet. Review lg, ya…

NamikazaMiNaru: makasih review-nya dan makasih udah penasaran dengan fic yang abal ini. Review lagi, ya…

mysticious: hehe, makasih udah review. Tetap baca kalo mau tahu kelanjutannya, marganya, nanti juga ketahuan. Trus untuk yang kata-kata 'semua ayahku', itu kesalahanku, sebenarnya itu 'semua keluargaku', hehehe. Mohon dimaafkan atas kesalahan tersebut. Review lg, ya…

mako-chan: makasih dah review. Review lagi, ya…

Sakura Kagami: makasih dah review. Masalah marganya Sakura, nanti juga ketahuan kenapa bisa seperti itu. Hehehe. Review lg, ya…

Bagaimana _chap_ ini? Aku harap readers bisa menikmatinya. Maaf bila ada _typo_. _Review_ ditunggu.


End file.
